A Dream of Paradise
by DiamondRussia
Summary: Kiss me hard, I whispered to you, because this will be the last time that I’ll let you. I’ll be back someday, you said in the darkness, before you left me for the last time. Contains death.


**I will love all of you forever**

-+-

You're dead.

You're all dead.

There is no one left.

No one left alive.

Except for me.

_  
I can still see your face._

-+-

It started with our hope.

Harry was our hope.

A human can live for days without water.

But with out hope…

You can only live for minutes.

We lived for longer than that.

Our deaths were stretched out, so we would be more in pain.

We would live for days.

Most of us would.

_  
We hoped we would survive._

-+-

At lest one person would die a day.

There were so many of us.

_  
At least we had each other._

-+-

First it was Lupin.

He was killed by Tonks.

_  
He told her that he knew this wasn't her, that he forgave her, that he would see her soon. He told her that he would love her __  
forever._

She killed herself after she was told she couldn't see the body.

_  
She looked at me and told me this was no one's fault but her own. She told us to never do this. She told us that she would love all of us forever._

We were not allowed to bury her body.

-+-

No one knew what happened to the rest of the Weasley family, after Ron was unable to kill his sister.

_  
He looked at her, at all of us, and said that he would rather die himself. She told him that she wanted to die. That she wanted to see Harry again. She was crying when she pulled his wand to her throat and begged him to kill her. This isn't your fault she told him. _

We found her dead after the rest of her family were taken away, a paper with 'I will love all of you forever' written on it clenched in one hand.

We loved her too.

-+-

The days passed quickly now, now that we couldn't do anything.

We couldn't do anything.  
__

At least we had each other.

-+-

They would love all of us forever.

-+-

_  
Kill me, he had whispered to me, in the dark. Kill me so I don't have to kill you, he had said. I had woke up, and had screamed in the dark air. _

I had no choice.

What would you do?

What would anyone—

Don't answer that.

I really had no choice!

What happened, really?

I'll tell you.

_-+-_

_He had held me as I cried. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. A sigh in the night, a rustle in the sheets, my hand on you back, on your chest, on your face, your breath on my face, in my hair, over me, all over me._

_Don't you see that the charade is over, you whispered in my ear. You loved me, and I loved you back._

_Kiss me hard, I whispered to you, because this will be the last time that I'll let you. I'll be back someday, you said in the darkness, before you left me for the last time._

_I will love you forever._

-+-

You had no choice.

You could kill me—

Or you could kill yourself.

I am sorry.

For everything.

For what you did to yourself.

For what _I_ let you do to yourself.

I will love all of you forever.

-+-

"They're both dead."

"Damn it Lestrange, I know that. I can see they're fucking bodies."

"No need to get bloody pissed at me, I can see them too."

"Well, then do something about it!"

"I'm not telling Him. You have to, I went to him last."

"Fine. But if he gets mad, I'm telling him that it's your fault."

"Fine. Have your way. But it wasn't my fault, and he can see if you lie."

"Oh just shut the fuck up, and move the bodies."

-+-

_I'm moving toward you, but your back is to me._

"_Draco!"_

_You turn around but your face is still in darkness. _

"_Hermione…" you whisper, and I can barely hear you._

"_Hermione, I—I want you to know that I will love all of you, forever."_

"_Me too Draco, me too…"_

_-+-_

A sigh in the night, a rustle of the sheets, a dream of paradise.

My hand on you back, on your chest, on your face, all over you.

Your breath on my face, in my hair, over me, all over me.

_-+-_

_I will love all of you forever._

_-+--+--+--+--+-_

Thank you for reading this, my pathetic attempt at writing a depressing side of the Draco/Hermione relationship.

Review and I might write a accompanying piece of banter about how everyone ended up in this…situation. Or maybe not. You can tell me in your collage level analysis of this story.

NFTS,

Mercy Orphae

This story is dedicated to the following people:

Mel - or enlightening me in all that depression can bear fruit to,

Jessie – for understanding that eating ice cream can solve all our problems,

Wallingford – for not being complete freaks,

And finally,

My Muse – Thank you for being there for me.

-+-

_I will love all of you forever_


End file.
